Murphy Residence
The Murphy residence is the home of the Murphy family, consisting of Martin and Brigette Murphy, their children Sara and Milo Murphy, and their dog Diogee. Doofenshmirtz began living here as a house guest after his building was destroyed. House The Murphy residence is a large home with multiple stories and a big yard. On the foremost part of the front of the house, there is a basketball hoop hanging over a garage door. A variety of warning signs have been placed around the yard. Livingroom The living room has one main, three seat couch and two smaller, single couches, neither of which match each other. A blue ottoman sits in front of the main couch, while a tall lamp sits behind them. There is a large green rug set under the couches and most of the room. They have a flat screen television displayed on top of a television stand, while the walls on either side hold shelves full of books, pictures, and plants. There is a closet packed full of various safety gear and a multitude of hazmat suits on the adjacent wall. Kitchen The kitchen walls are lined with cupboards, which extend into a bar with wooden chairs halfway down the room. There is a fire extinguisher on the wall near the stove. The kitchen is directly connected to the dining room, which features a single table and a sliding glass door before entering another portion of the open room. This area has only a small red couch and a fireplace. Milo's Room Milo's bedroom is located on the second story of the house, with a downward slanting ceiling and multiple windows. It has white walls and light colored carpet He has a desk-loft bed, with a wooden ladder leading up to the top bunk. The desk beneath his bed holds a computer, some books, and various other supplies, with a light blue office chair. There is a counter beneath the window near his bed that tends to hold a purple and black accordion, among other things, while the other window is above an escape ladder. A shelf beside his bed holds a number of surprisingly organized books and boxes. Milo's walls are cluttered with various caution signs, photographs, and posters. He has a closet full of a wide variety of outfits, boots, and sturdy hats. Martin and Brigette's Room Milo's parent's room is just after the stairs. It is a gentle colored room with yellow walls and a white carpet- immediately after the door, there is a tidy closet holding a few winter jackets. The wall with the door has a large mirror over a black and red dresser that matches the nightstands and the footboard of the bed. The bedsheets are a desaturated burgundy, and a small bench sits at the foot of the bed. Garage The Murphy's garage is a large room packed with stuff. It is surprisingly well organized, with lines of folding chairs and life jackets pinned to the walls, and industrial shelves packed full of supplies. There is a large trampoline tied to the ceiling, parallel to the garage door. Decorations and objects from various seasons are stored here, including a Christmas wreath and a Jack-o-lantern. Attic The attic is a large space accessible via a hole in the ceiling. It is a rather plain space with wooden-plank floors and walls, which meet at the top in the form of the roof. There are a number of wooden support beams along the walls and ceiling of the attic, and the house's red brick chimney passes through one side. The attic contains many boxes full of stuff, and there are many pieces of furniture littered around the room, including a lamp and a picture frame. A single light-bulb hangs from a string in the middle of the room. There was a secret space in the wall of the attic that contained a boombox, found by Milo. According to Martin, the finding of the boombox was an indication that Milo was ready to become a Murphy man. Backyard The Murphy's have a very large backyard. Diogee's doghouse sits near the sliding glass doors, and there is a barbeque a little ways from the door. A single tree is growing in the middle of the backyard, with a large, sloppy tree house thrown together after way too many patch jobs. The yard is surrounded by bushes and fencing, and there is often a number of random objects scattered across it, from broken bicycles to sports equipment. Work Shed Brigette does some of her work in a white shed in the backyard (likely because of Murphy's Law), as seen in "Worked Day". The room is blue and has a strong, adjustable work table in the center with an adjustable stool. There is an organized bookshelf full of books on one side, while a cabinet with seven thin cupboards sits on the other side. This room has two plants and a few decorations, including what appears to be a large propeller above one window. Doofenshmirtz Good Incorporated In Season 2, Heinz Doofenshmirtz appears to be using the shed instead, and as of "The Ticking Clock", the shed has received an extension, which resembles the top of Heinz's previously leveled building, Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, being made of metallic plating and including a dome-shaped roof akin to the one of his old building, but with more plating instead of glass windows. The original shed itself looks different as well, being beige-colored like wooden planks. Since this extension, the inside of the shed looks noticeably different compared to its appearance in "Worked Day" as well: the room's walls are now identical to its outer appearance, being constructed of beige, wooden planks, and instead of ocher-colored planking, the floor is now gray. Brigette's working table has been replaced with a drawing board table, and Doofenshmirtz has opted to use a regular, non-adjustable stool. A heater has also been placed behind the drawing board table. Gone is the propeller decoration, and instead a wall clock hangs above the door, which is now brick orange instead of blue. Shelves and plants have been relocated as well, and several concepts for Inators are hanging around the window next to the heater. The room also includes a garage door in the back, which is further decorated with a green painting and includes a rolling whiteboard. Doofenshmirtz uses this extra space for his Inators. History The house is indirectly mentioned several times throughout the series when Milo instructs Diogee to "go home" whenever he unexpectedly appears at the site of one of Milo's misadventures. The house is first seen in "Sunny Side Up" where Milo, Zack, and Melissa gather in order to work on their physics project involving the creation of a device to prevent an egg from breaking. Their test launch site is a tree in Milo's backyard, which also contains Diogee's doghouse and various pieces of safety equipment. Just after the group perfects their device, Martin crashes through the backyard hedge on his bicycle and ends up landing in the family convertible. Milo's bed-which sits over his desk- is also seen in both a dream sequence where he imagines that nothing catastrophic has happened during the night, and then in reality when he awakes to find that a tree has fallen in through the window. In "Rooting for the Enemy", Milo is seen getting ready for the football game. In "The Doctor Zone Files", Sara and Milo have Melissa and Zack over for a Dr. Zone marathon before going to see the Dr. Zone movie. A flashback in the episode reveals that at one point a train drove through the backyard during one of Sara's birthday parties. In "Party of Peril", it is revealed that the Murphys have held Milo's birthday parties - with only themselves and Melissa present - at their home every year for a considerable amount of time due to fears about insurance and the consequences of Murphy's Law. In "Worked Day", Milo returns home after his school's Career Day and finds his mother working on an architectural model. In "Missing Milo", Diogee, Sara, Zack and Melissa, spot current-aged Milo on the recovered Dr. Zone pilot episode that was shot in 1965. In "Love Toboggan", Brigette and Sara take advantage of Milo's and Martin's absence to work on things that might otherwise catch fire. In "The Island of Lost Dakotas", Milo ordered his new (and pricey) shoes on his smartphone from his home. In "Milo Murphy's Halloween Scream-A-Torium!", the decommissioned truck started out in Milo's driveway. Gallery Appearances Season One * "Sunny Side Up" * "Rooting for the Enemy" * "The Doctor Zone Files" * "Party of Peril" * "Worked Day" * "Family Vacation" * "Secrets and Pies" * "We're Going to the Zoo" * "Missing Milo" * "Love Toboggan" * "The Island of Lost Dakotas" * "Fungus Among Us" * "Milo Murphy's Halloween Scream-A-Torium!" Season 2 * "The Phineas and Ferb Effect" * "Teacher Feature" * "Picture Day" * "Agee Ientee Diogee" * "Game Night" * "Cake 'Splosion!" * "Lady Krillers" * "Doof's Day Out" * "Disco Do-Over" * "Sick Day" * "Field of Screams" * "Spy Little Sister!" * "Sick Day" * "Milo's World" * "Now I Am a Murphy" * "Abducting Murphy's Law" * "The Goulash Legacy" * "The Dog Who Knew Too Much" * "Adventure Buddies" * "Look at this Ship" * "Cast Party" * "First Impressions" * "The Mid-Afternoon Snack Club" Trivia * This house is a few neighborhoods away from the Flynn/Fletcher family's house. * The house’s address is 5521 Druid Drive, Danville, United States. * Craig Elliott revealed concept art of the Murphy's residence that showed a more smoother, smaller, and flatter design. This older design actually much more closely resembles the Chase Residence, with the colors being the most notable exception. Whether this house was originally Milo's, or was always supposed to be Melissa's, is unknown. Category:Locations Category:M Category:T Category:Residences